La vérité blesse
by Emi Sekelnors
Summary: Il y a parfois des vérités qu'on aurait préféré ne pas savoir mais il faut apprendre à accepter et à pardonner pour que les chose ailles mieux et pour aller de l'avant. C'était comme ça que nous faisions sur l'arche mais sur la terre tout est différent.
1. Chapter 1

**The 100 : La vérité blesse**

 ** _Horaire de publication :_**

Deux fois par mois (études obligent), le premier et l'avant dernier dimanche du mois.

 ** _N_** ** _ote de l'auteur (c'est important ! ) :_**

Toute cette histoire est fictive, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent. Certaines parties peuvent choquer les personnes les plus sensibles. Je tiens à préciser en quoi je souhaite discriminer les religions où les ethnies. Tout lien avec des personnes ayant réellement existé est absolument fortuit. Cette histoire m'appartient, toute copie sans mon accord est strictement interdite. De plus si vous voyez un lien avec d'autres fictions s'il vous plaît me prévenir voiture je ne voudrais rien faire du plagiat.

Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Enjoy !

 ** _Dans les épisodes précédents (préface):_**

Les 100 sont allés sur le Mont Weather mais ne s'y sentait pas à leur place. Il est donc parti, sans que les hommes des montagnes ne s'y opposent. Une des stations de l'arche s'est posée sur terre et ses habitants ont appelé le camp Jaha. Les 100 y vivent avec les habitants de l'arche ayant survécu. Abby est chancelière, Finn est mort et Octavia une histoire d'amour avec Lincoln.

 **Chapitre 1: Besoin d'air**

« Clarke, j'ai besoin de poudre. Clarke, t'aurais pas vu Monty ? Clarke rappelles toi qu'on a conseil tout à l'heure. Clarke tu sais quand … Clarke Ely s'est coupé tu … , Clarke, Clarke …

\- Hey princesse, ça va ? »

Bellamy était inquiet, Clarke semblait épuisée. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Pas maintenant Bellamy ! »

Elle n'en pouvait plus, ces derniers temps, tout le monde était sur elle. Clarke par si, Clarke par là, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle voulait juste être un peu seule, pouvoir respirer. Elle décida alors de sortir en douce du camp pour aller chercher des plantes dans la forêt. Elle avait juste pris son sac sans lequel elle avait sa gourde, quelques rations de survie au cas où et son kit de soin. Elle avait marché deux heures avant de trouver les herbes dont elle avait besoin quand elle entendit une branche craquer. Son premier réflexe fut de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de natifs mais elle fut surprise en voyant le visage de Murphy sortir du buisson.

Pendant ce temps, au camp Jaha.

« Quelqu'un a vu Clarke ? S'inquiéta Abby.

\- Pas depuis ce matin désolé, répondit Octavia. Mais demande à Bellamy, je les ai souvent vus ensembles.

\- Bellamy ! Cria Abby. Tu ne sais pas où est Clarke ?

\- Non mais elle m'a semblée bizarre au matin, elle était énervée.

\- J'ai peur qu'elle soit sortie du camp. Je vais demander à Marcus de monter une équipe de recherche, ça m'inquiète.

\- Non je vais demander à quelques gars de venir la chercher avec moi, c'est certainement rien. Pas besoin d'alerter tout le camp »

Un quart d'heure plus tard Bellamy partait avec Raven, Octavia, Monty et Jasper. Ils se séparèrent en deux équipes ; les deux Blake iraient dans la forêt où Clarke aimait aller et les autres chercheraient aux alentours de la navette.

« Tient mais c'est la princesse, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ton escorte n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Je sais me débrouiller toute seule Murphy !

\- C'est dangereux, il pourrait y avoir des natifs dans le coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Un endroit chaud pour dormir, pouvoir manger à ma faim, ne pas constamment m'inquiéter pour ma vie.

\- On est tous dans le même cas Murphy.

\- Non vous vous avez des armes et une clôture pour vous défendre. En plus la carcasse de l'arche n'a pas l'air inconfortable»

Il sauta sur Clarke et essaya de l'assommer mais celle-ci répliqua en lui donnant un coup de poing au visage. S'en suivi une bagarre assez musclée, Clarke avait prit l'avantage et surplombait Murphy. Mais tout à coup, la situation se renversa, il donna un coup de pied en dessous du sternum de la jeune femme qui fut éjectée un mètre plus loin. La douleur était terrible, Clarke avait le souffle coupé, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et sa vision se troublait. La dernière chose qu'elle vit était le sourire sournois de Murphy au dessus de sa tête.

Heureusement pour elle, Bellamy et Octavia n'étaient pas loin, ils avaient entendu des cris et s'étaient précipités vers elle. Murphy la tenait serrée contre lui, un couteau fait de bois et de silex sous sa gorge.

« Lâche là tout de suite ! S'écria Bellamy.

\- Et pourquoi je t'obéirais, je te rappelle que vous m'avez banni.

\- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, on se fera une joie de te donner aux natifs. On est deux et tu es seul, tu ne saura pas t'échapper »

Murphy savait que Bellamy avait raison mais il ne voulait pas leur faciliter les choses. Il voulait se venger de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. C'est alors qu'il vit la grosse pierre à un mètre de lui. Il poussa Clarke dessus et comme il l'avait prévu, les frères et sœurs se précipitèrent vers elle. Ainsi, il en profita pour se faire la malle. Bellamy voulut le poursuivre mais Octavia l'en empêcha, elle avait besoin d'aide pour emmener Clarke en sécurité. La navette étant plus proche que le camp, ils décidèrent de l'amener là bas. En espèrent que Monty, Raven et Jasper soient toujours sur place.

Il y eut un bruit venant de la forêt, Jasper pointa son arme dans cette même direction.

« Arrêtez vous où vous êtes, ou nous ouvrons le feu ! Lança le jeune homme.

\- C'est nous Jasper, venez nous aider, Clarke est blessée, lui cria Octavia »

Ils entrèrent dans la navette et commencèrent à s'occuper de la blessée. Elle saignait abondamment de la tête et c'était ça qui les préoccupaient le plus. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, ils se retrouvèrent seul, une fois de plus.

« Elle devrait déjà s'être réveillée, c'est pas normal, s'inquiétait Bellamy.

\- Laisses lui un peu de temps … », lui répondit sa sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme certains ont eu le remarquer, il y avait un petit problème avec la version précédente, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon texte mais voilà la bonne version.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Je te déteste**

Toute la nuit ils ont veillés tour à tour sur Clarke mais ce n'est que dans la matinée qu'elle reprit connaissance.

«Ah ... ma tête, toussa t-elle.

-Hey tu nous a fait une sacré peur hier », chuchota Raven.

Clarke essaya de se pensioning mais Raven l'empêcha, vu sa blessure à la tête, il valait mieux qu'elle se repose. La brune réveilla ensuite tout le monde en commençant par Bellamy.

«Comment tu te sens princesse?

\- J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, ... mon ventre ... aïe j'ai ... mal au ventre ... Bellamy ... je n'arrive pas ... à respirer .. »

Elle a besoin de soins médicaux d'urgence et d'aucun entre eux nécessitant les compétences nécessaires. Il a trois heures de marche pour arriver au camp et Clarke ne suis pas se déplacer. Ils prirent la décision de bricoler une civière de fortune pour le transporteur la bénédiction. Elle n'était vraiment pas bien, elle se tordait de douleur et gémissait. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer les natifs alors qu'elle souffrait en silence. De toute façon, elle n'était pas de nature à se plaindre. Néanmoins, elle aurait dû n'importe quoi pour un anti-douleur comme ils avaient sur l'arche.

Les cinq jeunes essayaient de faire plus vite mais le terrain n'était pas praticable. Quand elle arrivait enfin au camp de quatre heures plus tard, la respiration de Clarke était très préoccupante, on pouvait dire que la percevait si elle était faible.

«Oh mon Dieu, Clarke, qu'est-il arrivé, s'écria Abby.

\- Murphy l'a attaquée », répondit Octavia.

Bellamy n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur arrivée au camp, il se contentait de tenir la main de Clarke pendant que sa sœur expliquait à Abby les détails de ce qui s'était passé. Par la suite, la doctoresse demanda à tout le monde de partir excepté Octavia et Raven qui resteraient pour l'assister. L'ambiance était tendue dans l'infirmerie, les trois femmes se concentraient sur la blessée dont l'état empirait. Abby était persuadée que Clarke faisait un hémothorax et elle avait raison. Après avoir drainé le sang hors de la plèvre grâce à une aiguille et un vieux tube en plastique, la respiration de la jeune femme s'était nettement améliorée mais elle n'était pas pour autant sortie d'affaire. Selon Abby, Clarke souffrait d'une légère hémorragie interne mais il était préférable d'attendre et d'espérer qu'elle se résorbe par elle-même.

Le plus dur était passé, Octavia fit un bandage compressif autour du thorax de son amie pour immobiliser ses côtes cassés. Raven et Abby remirent l'épaule de Clarke en place et toutes les trois finirent par nettoyer et suturer les plaies restantes. Tout ce travail leur prit facilement deux heures mais Bellamy, lui, avait plutôt l'impression que ça avait duré deux jours. Il faisait les cents pas devant la porte quand la mère de Clarke sorti lui donner des nouvelles.

«Alors, comment va-t-elle?

\- Son état s'est stabilisé mais ses blessures sont importantes, il faudra attendre quelques jours avant de se prononcer.

\- Je peux aller la voir?

\- Oui bien sûr mais il faut absolument qu'elle se repose »

Bellamy avait passé tout le reste de la journée à côté de Clarke à lui tenir la main. Il détestait la voir comme ça, elle avait l'air si faible, si fragile, tout le contraire de la fille qu'il connaissait.

Pendant la nuit, alors qu'il s'était assoupi, Clarke commença à être agitée à un tel point que ça réveilla le jeune homme. Il essayait de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait jusqu'à qu'elle se réveille en sursaut. Son corps tremblait, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait terrifiée et avait une pointe de colère dans le regard mais quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur prit le dessus et Clarke s'évanouit. Une question trottait dans la tête de Bellamy, qu'avait elle pu voir pour la mettre dans cet état ?

Au petit matin, Clarke reprit connaissance et Bellamy veillait toujours sur elle. Abby entra pour regarder aux blessures de sa fille mais celle-ci eut une réaction assez étrange.

« Va t'en, je ne veux plus te voir, plus jamais, cria la jeune femme.

\- Clarke, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- Bellamy fait la partir, je ne veux plus la voir, je veux qu'elle sorte de ma vie !

\- Clarke ? S'étonna sa mère.

\- Je te déteste, j'aurais préféré qu'on t'envoie à la dérive à la place de papa ! »

Bellamy et Abby étaient perdus, pourquoi Clarke réagissait-elle comme ça ? La mère de la jeune femme était sortie de la pièce choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Bellamy, lui, était resté pour essayer de calmer sa princesse qui pleurait serrée contre lui.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Le jeune femme se contenta de répondre par un signe de tête avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond.

Son état empirait gravement, Clarke avait contracté une forte fièvre que les remèdes de Lincoln ne pouvaient soigner. Elle était beaucoup trop faible et risquait d'attraper une autre infection qu'elle ne pourrait pas combattre. Son corps entier frissonnait malgré toutes les couvertures que Bellamy lui avait apporté. Elle était tellement pâle qu'on avait l'impression que sa peau était transparente, sa respiration était devenue saccadée et inquiétante. Ses amis décidèrent de prendre une décision qui ne lui plairait certainement pas.

«Vous êtes sûr que c'est la seule solution, Clarke a toujours eu raison et si elle dit que ne peut pas leur faire confiance moi je crois, s'exprima Monty.

\- Je sais, je ne leur fais pas confiance non plus mais ils ont du matériel médical, admet Bellamy.

\- De toute façon sur un pas le choix, c'est ça où Clarke meurt, s'enerva Octavia.

\- Bon, c'est parti pour le Mont Météo! », S'écria Raven.

* * *

 **Petite question, lorsque j'utilise des termes médicaux, voulez-vous que je les expliquent?**

 **Voilà, n'oubliez pas de moi dire que vous êtes en pensée.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Petite réupload car comme vous avez pu le remarquer il y avait des erreurs de texte, encore une fois. Sachez que ça ne vient pas de mon texte original mais du fait que le site soit en Anglais et que j'écris en Français. Vu que mon gsm traduit automatiquement les pages il change certaines parties de mon texte par la même occasion mais ça devrait être réglé maintenant. Voilà donc la bonne version de mon histoire enfin je l'espère. Enjoy !**

 **Chapitre 3 : Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes**

Étrangement, les hommes des montagnes ont bien accueillis les six jeunes gens, après qu'ils soient passés par la décontamination bien sûr. Ils acceptèrent immédiatement d'aider Clarke sans rien demander en échange ce qui étonna ses amis. Il fallut attendre deux jours avant de voir la jeune femme se réveiller.

« Bellamy …

Hey princesse, bien dormi ?

On est où ?

C'est-à-dire que … tu ne vas pas vraiment apprécié la réponse …

Bell' …

On t'a amenée au Mont Weather …

On ?

Octavia, Raven, Monty, Jasper et moi.

Personne d'autre …

Non, ta mère ne sais même pas que tu es là si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

Il faut s'en aller, j'ai un mauvais préssentiment, tout est trop parfait ici.

Je sais mais on a pas eu le choix si on ne t'avais pas amenée ici tu serais morte. Maintenant repose toi et ne fait pas d'histoires , plus vite tu seras remise sur pied, plus vite on rentrera chez nous compris ? »

Clarke savait que Bellamy avait raison mais il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cet endroit. Quelques heures plus tard, une femme entra dans sa chambre, elle était habillée en blanc et portait un plateau en métal qui brillait.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Griffin, je vois que vous êtes réveillée.

C'est quoi tout ça ? L'interrogea Clarke en pointant le plateau.

Des seringues pour faire quelques prélèvement et pour vous administrer vos médicaments »

Tout se bousculait dans la tête de la jeune femme, des prélèvements pour quoi faire et leurs médicaments comment pouvait elle être sûr que ce n'était pas autre chose.

Pense à Bellamy, tu es juste un peu parano, ne fait pas de scandale, si ça tombe ces gens te veulent juste du bien.

Elle-même n'était pas convaincue par ce qu'elle pensait mais elle se tenu à carreaux. La dame lui fit une prise de sang, injecta ses médicaments dans l'intraveineuse et reparti. Clarke observa sa chambre, elle était spacieuse, presque entièrement blanche et sentait le désinfectant. Ensuite elle regarda ses blessures, son bras droit était immobilisé en écharpe, elle sentait un bandage compressif sous sa chemise entourait le bas de son thorax. Un petit tuyau en sortait, il était transparent et avait encore des traces d'un liquide rouge à l'intérieur, certainement du sang. De nombreux pansements recouvraient ses égratignures et une poche de glace était disposée sous sa tête. Murphy l'avait bien amochée. Soudain un homme frappa à la porte et entra, il portait un beau costume avec une cravate.

« Bonjour Clarke, je peux t'appeler Clarke ?

Il continua à parler sans même attendre sa réponse.

Je suppose que toi et tes amis allez vouloir partir aussi vite que possible, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Comme tu le sais vous n'êtes pas des prisonniers mais je dois t'avouer que nous avons remarqué quelques facteurs étranges dans ta prise de sang. Ces facteurs sont dit radio-résistant c'est-à-dire qu'ils ont la faculté de protéger ton corps des radiations tu me suis ?

Oui je sais, c'est du aux mutations génétiques provoqués par le rayonnement cosmique subi dans l'espace, on nous a apprit tout ça sur l'arche.

Ah très bien, comme ça je n'aurais pas à t'expliquer tout le processus. Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué toute chose qui rentre dans le Mont Weather doit subir une décontamination car nos organismes ne sont pas habitués aux radiation, une simple petite dose peut provoquer beaucoup de dégâts. Mais nous avons découverts que ton sang pouvais soigner ces dégâts et donc sauver la vie de notre communauté. Nous voudrions te garder un peu plus pour faire quelques analyses et expériences.

Désolé mais je dois retourner au camp.

Bon d'accord mais tes amis eux resteront avec nous dans ce cas.

Quoi ! Pas question, relâchez les, vous avez dit que nous n'étions pas prisonniers !

Oui mais maintenant vous l'êtes, réfléchissez bien Clarke c'est vous où eux »


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà un petit chapitre en cadeau, vu que le précédent était plus petit. Celui-ci n'est pas très grand mais un nouveau chapitre sera posté dimanche prochain. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ça fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture, enjoy !**

 **Chapitre 4 : Sans issue**

Ils étaient dans un petit dortoir qui comportait cinq lits superposés ainsi que deux salles de bain rudimentaires. Les portes à ouverture magnétique, habituellement ouvertes 00étaient fermées. Quelque chose de louche se tramait.

« Laissez nous sortir, cria Raven.

\- Je veux voir Clarke ! » Relança Bellamy en tambourinant sur la vitre de la porte.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Clarke.

« Pourquoi moi ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Parce que vous êtes du groupe O-, vous êtes donneuse universelle. Vous êtes donc compatible avec tous les membres du Mont Weather, répondit l'homme à la cravate.

\- Vous n'aurez pas assez avec mon sang pour soigner tout le monde !

\- Vous vous trompez, votre radiorésistance est si forte qu'il ne nous faut que quelques échantillons pour guérir nos blessés. En plus, tant que vous êtes vivante, vous allez régénérer votre sang donc il nous suffit de vous maintenir en vie pour avoir une réserve inépuisable de protection contre les radiations.

\- Je veux parler à mes amis » Exigea Clarke en lui lançant un regard noir.

L'homme sorti de la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé et revient quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Raven, Monty, Jasper, Octavia et Bellamy. Celui-ci courra auprès de Clarke qui était aussi soulagée de le voir. Voyant que tous ces amis allaient bien, elle décida d'accepter l'offre de l'homme.

« Vous me promettez que si j'accepte, ils pourront partir »

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Accepter quoi, de quoi il parle Clarke ? Paniqua Bellamy.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit de me tenir à carreaux, je veux que tu fasse la même chose aujourd'hui, tu fais ce qu'ils disent sans faire de vagues d'accord ?

\- Clarke de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je vous fait sortir d'ici d'accord !

\- Quoi ? Non pas sans toi !

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre issue, fait ce que je te dis »

Des gardes accompagnèrent les cinq jeunes en dehors du Mont Weather tandis que les scientifiques commencèrent les expériences sur le sang de Clarke.

Au camp, c'était l'inquiétude, ça faisait maintenant trois jours que les six jeunes avaient disparus alors grande fut la surprise quand ils revinrent. Seulement, ils n'étaient plus que cinq. Ils expliquèrent au conseil ce qui s'était passé et réfléchirent à une solution pour sortir Clarke de là mais le Mont Weather était une véritable forteresse impénétrable.

« Non, c'est trop risqué, s'opposa Marcus.

\- C'est le seul moyen d'entrer, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont entrain de lui faire. De toute façon, vous savez que vous ne m'arrêtez pas, s'énerva Bellamy.

\- Et que fera tu si ils n'acceptent pas ? »

Au Mont Weather, Clarke ne faisait pas de cadeaux au scientifiques, elle ne leur rendait pas la tâche facile. A un tel point que le directeur commençait à regretter le fait d'avoir relâché ses amis. Alors il était obligé d'utiliser la manière forte. Elle n'était là que depuis trois jours mais elle portait déjà de nombreuses marques de coups et d'écorchures. Ils avaient même fini par l'attacher tellement elle résistait. Ils pouvaient donc enfin procéder aux prélèvements de sang ce qui affaiblissait terriblement la jeune femme. En effet, les scientifiques voulaient commencer par se constituer une réserve au cas où il arriverait quelque chose à leur remède vivant. Ils prélevaient des quantités de plus en plus importantes de sang. Un jour, ils avaient même du transfuser Clarke avec son propre sang tellement elle était faible. Ce jour là, le directeur eut une frayeur inimaginable, il avait si peur de perdre sa poule aux œufs d'or. Il avait donc décidé de ralentir le rythme des prélèvements.

Chez le peuple du ciel, rien n'avait encore bougé. Octavia avait finalement réussi à convaincre Bellamy de ne pas foncer dans le tas et plutôt de réfléchir à une stratégie mais le temps passait, une semaine exactement. Une semaine que Clarke était aux mains des habitants du Mont Weather. Abby était très préoccupée, malgré ce que sa fille lui avait dit, elle restait sa fille. Bellamy quand à lui ne laissait pas paraître grand-chose. Il s'était emparé d'une pièce qu'il avait transformé en bureau de fortune où il passait la plus part de son temps à essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir Clarke de là.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long cette fois ! Normalement il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes dû à la traduction automatique. Néanmoins si vous voyez quelque chose d'étrange vous pouvez me le signaler. Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai changé de pseudo, en effet l'ancien était un peu banal. Je commençait à trouver qu'il faisait trop nom pour jouer à un jeu vidéo trouvé en quatre secondes donc voilà, j'ai opté pour celui-ci qui est plus élaboré. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sortira dans deux semaines car je vais être en examens et même si j'ai des chapitres d'avance, je préfère garder cette avance. On est jamais à l'abri d'une panne d'inspiration. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir, enjoy !**

 **Emi,**

 **Chapitre 5 : Opportunité**

C'était étrange, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient Clarke, les hommes des montagnes continuaient à capturer des Natifs, certainement pour faire d'autres expériences. Un jour, ils avaient attrapé un gros groupe de Grounders. Les scientifiques étaient tellement dépassés qu'ils en avaient presque oubliés Clarke. Un homme passa devant elle, il avait avec lui une femme dont les mains étaient liées. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'employé conduit sa prisonnière dans la pièce d'à côté. À peine une minute plus tard des sirènes retentirent, la porte s'ouvrit et le corps inerte du scientifique tomba par terre. La femme sorti et regarda Clarke avant de la détacher. Un garde entra dans la pièce alarmé par les sirènes et rapidement, cinq autres arrivèrent. La Native avait réussi à en neutraliser trois et était occupée avec le quatrième alors que l'autre tentait de maîtriser Clarke qui restait coriace malgré son état, certainement grâce à l'adrénaline. Malheureusement, il prit le dessus et la jeune femme se retrouva à terre au bord de l'inconscience. L'homme alla aider son collègue et ils prirent l'avantage sur la prisonnière. Clarke réuni alors les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour assommer un des deux gardes avec un pied à perfusion. Ainsi, la femme put éliminer le dernier assaillant. Très vite une dizaine d'autres Natifs arrivèrent.

« Chit laik oso dula kom em ?

\- Oso teik em kom osir »

Le femme banda les yeux de Clarke qui, épuisée, se laissa faire. Elle était si faible qu'elle s'effondra à mi-chemin. Un des Grounders dû la porter jusqu'à leur camp.

« Je suis ici en paix, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

\- De quelle tribu viens-tu ? L'interrogea sévèrement un Grounder.

\- Je ne viens pas d'une tribu, je viens … je viens de l'espace, répondit timidement Clarke »

La femme qui avait libéré la blonde entra dans la pièce.

« Heda, oso souda frag em op, em kom Skaikru, cria l'homme.

\- Non, c'est une femme de parole, je l'ai libérée et elle m'a aidée. Lui avez-vous au moins demandé son nom ?

\- Non Heda.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu femme du ciel ?

\- Clarke, Clarke Griffin. S'il vous plaît, laissez moi retourner près des miens.

\- Je suis le commandant Lexa. Et pourquoi te ferais je cet honneur ?

\- Je vous en prie, je vous devrai une faveur, vous avez dit vous-même que j'étais une femme de parole. Faites moi confiance s'il vous plaît.

\- C'est d'accord mais tu auras les yeux bandés jusqu'à la moitié du chemin. Je n'ai pas trop envie de voir débarquer les gens de ton peuple à mon camp »

La marche fut longue, Clarke n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement, ils étaient arrivés à la lisière de la forêt. Les Grounders refusèrent de continuer plus loin, là où ils ne seraient plus couverts par les arbres. De toute façon, le camp Jaha n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Clarke remercia Lexa qui n'hésita pas à lui rappeler l'accord qu'elles avaient passé. La jeune femme s'avança vers la clôture. Les gardes ayant vu du mouvement aux abords de leur camp mirent leurs fusils en joue.

« Arrêtez-vous ou nous ouvrons le feu ! »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait avant de s'effondrer. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Très vite, les gardes arrivèrent autour d'elle et voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le physique d'un grounder, ils la ramenèrent au camp. Bellamy arriva alarmé par le bruit. Il reconnu immédiatement la jeune femme.

« Clarke ! »

Alarmant à son tour Abby qui se précipita vers sa fille et l'emmena à la section médical. Tout le camp fut rapidement mis au courant du retour de Clarke et ses amis allèrent prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Alors, comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Elle est très faible, elle présente des signes d'anémie et porte des traces de coups. Elle a certainement dû se débattre. Mais elle est forte, avec du repos ça devrait aller »

Ils étaient soulagés, la jeune femme semblait dormir paisiblement. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla pendant quelques instants, le temps de réaliser qu'elle était de retour au camp. Bellamy tenait sa main, il dormait alors elle ne fit aucun mouvement, peur de le réveiller. Son regard balaya la pièce, ils étaient seuls. Elle en voulait toujours à sa mère mais elle ressentait un malaise. Hier, lors de son retour au camp, elle avait remarqué le soulagement sur le visage d'Abby. Si sa mère l'aimait, pourquoi l'avait-elle envoyée sur terre. Il fallait tirer cette histoire au clair, mais plus tard, la jeune femme sentait ses paupières se fermer, elle sombra alors dans un profond sommeil. Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, Bellamy n'était plus là mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Par contre, sa mère, elle, était là. Voyant que Clarke était éveillée, elle prit ses constantes en vitesse et s'en alla.

« Attend, lança faiblement Clarke. Il faut qu'on parle. Je suis perdue.

\- Chérie, il faut que tu saches que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour te protéger.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as envoyée ici ? Je me souviens du départ pour la navette, Kane t'as dit que tu n'étais pas obligée de m'envoyer sur terre et pourtant tu l'as fait. Tu n'étais pas obligée, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Oh Clarke, je savais qu'il y avait une faille dans le système de l'arche et j'étais certaine que le conseil allait choisir de sacrifier les prisonniers pour économiser l'oxygène. Je voulais que tu ailles sur terre car tes chances de survie ici étaient plus élevées que sur l'arche. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu fou mais c'est la vérité. Je me suis quand même battue pour que tu puisses garder la montre de ton père. Même si j'aurais préférer te laisser des provisions ou une trousse de secours mais si un des 100 l'avait découvert, ça t'aurais mise en danger.

\- Pourquoi tu as dénoncé papa ?

\- Pour te protéger. Si le conseil avait tout découvert, ils nous auraient emprisonnés pour trahison et complot. Ton père et moi aurions été envoyés à la dérive et ils auraient fait de même avec toi à tes dix-huit ans sans prendre la peine de revoir ton dossier. D'ailleurs, quand j'ai pu voir ton père avant qu'ils ne l'envoient à la dérive, je lui ai expliqué et il m'a dit qu'il me pardonnais, qu'il aurait fait la même chose à ma place »

Clarke fondu en larmes.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment, je …

\- C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir … »


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier car j'ai maintenant plus de 1000 vues sur ma fiction. Je sais que ça peut ne pas paraître beaucoup par rapport à d'autres fanfics mais moi ça me fait super plaisir. Donc merci à vous.**_

 _ **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, il aurait dû être posté hier mais j'avais complètement oublié. Il est très petit donc il se pourrait bien qu'un nouveau chapitre soit publié dimanche prochain. Enjoy !**_

 _ **Emi**_

 **Chapitre 6 : Inquiétude**

Clarke se reposait dans la section médicale, Bellamy était resté à son chevet toute la journée d'hier mais elle avait fini par le convaincre qu'elle allait bien et qu'il pouvait la laisser. Néanmoins, il viendrait quand même voir de temps en temps si tout allait bien.

Quelques temps plus tard, un petit garçon entra dans la pièce et réveilla Clarke.

« Mon frère il bouge plus je veux pas qu'il meurt !

\- Qu'est-ce que ?

\- Vite, viens il va mourir !

\- Il faut prévenir ma mère, où est ton frère ?

\- Non viens toi ! On jouait près du trou dans la clôture et il l'a touchée. Je t'ai vue sur l'arche, tu travaillais avec les docteurs. Faut pas prévenir les grands ou ils vont nous envoyer à la dérive … »

Le petit avait vraiment l'air paniqué, Clarke se leva difficilement, elle était encore fort affaiblie. Elle suivi le jeune garçon qui l'amena sur place.

Bellamy avait fini de travailler, il décida donc de passer voir comment se portait Clarke. Il entra dans la section médicale mais à son grand étonnement la jeune femme n'était pas là. Inquiet, il alla prévenir Abby en espérant que Clarke soit près d'elle.

« Abby, vous n'auriez pas vu Clarke ?

\- Elle se repose pourquoi ?

\- Je viens de passer pour la voir mais elle n'était pas là … »

Abby arrêta tout ce qu'elle faisait et se précipita vers la pièce qu'occupait sa fille. Elle commença à chercher partout en scandant le nom de Clarke mais la jeune fille avait bel et bien disparu. La chancelière lança immédiatement les recherches pour la retrouver.

Arrivée près du trou dans la clôture, Clarke remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander au garçon où était son frère qu'elle se fit assommer. Sa vision était trouble mais elle reconnu facilement la tête de son agresseur qui l'emmena vers la forêt. Ensuite , elle perdit connaissance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : La loi Murphy**

« Madame la chancelière, nous avons trouvé ces deux petits qui rodaient près de la clôture. Nous avons aussi remarqué que celle-ci était défaillante.

\- Ayden, Andy qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait, cria une femme affolée.

\- Restez à distance madame, ordonna le Major Byrne.

\- Je suis Amyia Mills, la mère de ces deux crapules, alors j'aimerais savoir ce que vous leur voulez !

\- Écoutez Byrne, Clarke a disparu alors laissez ces deux garçons tranquille et aidez moi à la chercher ! »

Un des deux petits se mit à pleurer.

« Il va pas lui faire de mal hein ?

\- Ayden, tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Non dit rien ou il va tuer maman ! Cria Andy.

\- Écoutez les garçons, dites moi ce que vous avez vu. Je vous promet qu'il n'arrivera rien à votre maman », supplia Abby.

Les deux petits expliquèrent qu'alors qu'ils jouaient près de la clôture, un homme était venu et avait pris Andy en otage. Il voulait qu'Ayden fasse venir Clarke jusqu'à lui. Une fois qu'elle fut près de la clôture, l'homme l'assomma et les menaça de faire du mal à leur mère si ils parlaient avant de partir avec la jeune femme.

Bellamy fouilla dans plusieurs cartons et trouva finalement les photos des dossiers médicaux de tous les hommes ayant réussi à arriver sur terre. Il les montra aux jumeaux afin qu'ils identifient la personne qui avait kidnappé Clarke. Un homme sorti rapidement du lot.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ?

\- Um Um », affirmèrent les garçons.

Clarke ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la lumière l'éblouissait et ne faisait qu'empirer son mal de tête. Elle essayait de focaliser son regard sur un point afin d'éclaircir sa vision. Il y avait un homme devant elle qui allumait un feu, elle voulu se lever mais elle était attachée. Elle observa l'endroit, il s'agissait d'une grotte dont l'entrée était barricadée. L'homme fini par se retourner et se fut une surprise mais pas le genre de surprise qui nous rend heureux.

« Murphy ! S'exclama Clarke.

\- Princesse … où sont tes petits gardes du corps … ils sont pas là … et ils ne viendront pas cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Murphy ?

\- Finir ce que j'avais commencé …

\- Me tuer ne t'apportera rien !

\- Mais qui te dit que je vais te tuer, je pensait que tu étais plus intelligente que ça Clarke. Tu vois princesse, tu es devenue une personne importante pour les natifs et je suis sûr que si je te livrais, je pourrais devenir l'un d'entre eux ou du moins faire la paix.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils te laisseront en vie !

\- Je l'espère mais le cas échéant, j'aurai au moins eu ma revanche »

Sans expliquer pourquoi, il assomma la jeune femme, se saisit de son arme et retourna à ses occupations. Se qu'elle avait dit était vrai, il n'avait pas prit tous ces risques pour se faire tuer par des natifs. En plus, en mourant, il donnerait raison à Clarke et ça avait le don de l'énerver. Il fallait qu'il trouve un nouveau plan pour se venger et se mettre en sécurité. Soudain, il eut une idée un peu folle, il capturait un Natif et l'enverrait dire à son chef qu'il avait un otage de valeur, qu'il voulait bien l'échanger contre un accord de paix. Ce plan lui paraissait bien et pas trop risqué. Il parti donc « chasser le natif » après avoir vérifié les liens de Clarke. Heureusement pour lui, il avait repéré un solitaire qui vivait dans une grotte non loin de là. Le combat fut rude, Murphy l'avait pris par surprise mais surtout, il était armé du pistolet de Clarke. Il ramena donc l'homme près de son antre, l'attacha et amena son otage .

« Tu vois cette fille, c'est un peu comme le leader du peuple du ciel, c'est elle qui a brûlé vos soldats à la navette et au pont. Mais vu que je suis un mec sympa, je te propose un deal, tu vas prévenir ton chef que je veux bien l'échanger contre un accord de paix »

Il lança un couteau à l'homme pour qu'il se détache et le regarda partir fusil au poing juste au cas ou.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : La perdre à nouveau**

Clarke à nouveau aux mains de Murphy, Bellamy était encore plus inquiet qu'avant. C'était de sa faute, il aurait du rester près d'elle, la protéger. À peine l'avait-il retrouvée qu'il la perdait de nouveau mais maintenant il savait. Il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ce n'était pas que de l'amitié, c'était de l'amour, il en était certain à présent, il aimait Clarke. C'était avec elle qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie sur terre. Il devait la retrouver mais comment ? Murphy était un salopard certes mais un salopard intelligent et une question torturait le cerveau de Bellamy, qu'allait-il faire d'elle ?

Ils marchaient depuis deux heures Clarke devant les mains liées par une vielle corde au bout de laquelle se trouvait Murphy.

« Aller merde Clarke, avance ! » s'énerva t-il

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus, elle était déshydratée et n'avait rien mangé depuis un moment. Il lui restait néanmoins un peu de force, juste assez pour tenter de s'échapper. Elle se laissa tomber par terre feignant un malaise. Après avoir reçu quelques coups de pieds de la part de Murphy pour vérifier qu'elle était bien inconsciente, il parti près de la rivière chercher un peu d'eau. Elle en profita pour se relever et l'attaquer par derrière mais il était trop fort. Alors qu'elle s'était servie de ses liens pour tenter de l'étrangler, il la fit passer par-dessus son dos et la projeta dans l'eau peu profonde. Le claquement de son corps contre les cailloux composants le fond de l'eau résonna dans toute la forêt. Clarke se débattait alors que Murphy tentait de la noyer, elle n'avait plus d'oxygène, ses poumons lui brûlaient. Elle senti alors les mains de son assaillant sortir sa tête de l'eau, elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans toutes les parties de son corps. Murphy la regardait d'un air désapprobateur.

« Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de résister tu devrais garder tes forces pour la suite »

Clarke lui cracha alors au visage et détourna la tête. Le patiente de Murphy avait des limites et la jeune femme allait bientôt les dépasser. S'attendant à recevoir un coup en retour, elle ferma les yeux et attendit mais étonnement rien ne vint. Elle rouvrit les yeux, Murphy semblait attendre quelque chose. C'est alors qu'elle vit du mouvement dans les buissons, était-ce des natifs, des démons ou peut-être Bellamy. De toute façon elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et commença à crier. La réaction de son ravisseur fut immédiate, il lui asséna un coup assez violant à la tête avec la première pierre qu'il avait trouvé à sa portée. La jeune femme perdit immédiatement connaissance et Murphy paniqua à la vue du sang qui commençait à couler de sa tête. Un natif sortit des buissons et couru vers lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'attraper son arme que le natif l'avait déjà assommé. L'homme mit Clarke sur son épaule et parti laissant ainsi Murphy inconscient sur le bord de la rive.

Il marcha pendant un long moment avant d'arriver à l'entrée d'une grotte sombre. Il entra, déposa Clarke et alluma plusieurs torches. La blessure de la jeune femme ne saignait plus, il nettoya alors la plaie avec divers liquides présents dans de petites fioles de verre. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Le natif veilla sur Clarke le reste de la soirée jusqu'à l'aube. Il prit la jeune femme sur on dos et parti. Elle reprenait doucement connaissance alors il fit un pose. Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux il lui tendit une vielle gourde remplie d'eau. Sa vision était trouble, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal.

« Il faut que tu boive Clarke »

Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Qui était-il ? Ces question lui traversèrent l'esprit mais il ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal. Elle tendit son bras pour attraper le récipient mais elle était faible et tremblait. L'inconnu l'aida donc à boire et voulu la reprendre sur son dos mais Clarke était têtue elle voulait marcher. À peine s'était-elle levée que sa tête se mit à tourner tellement fort que ça la fit vomir. Il la prit délicatement et se remit en marche. Clarke devinait une silhouette se dessiner au loin, certainement un village natif mais plus ils se rapprochaient, plus cette silhouette se précisait. Ce n'était pas un village natif, c'était le camp Jaha, elle rentrait enfin chez elle. Ils ne devaient plus être qu'à une centaine de mètres quand des gardes armés arrivèrent en pointant leurs armes sur eux. Le natif déposa Clarke, se mit à genou et leva les mains en l'aire.

« Des natifs , capturez-les » lança le Major Byrne.

Les gardes s'exécutaient et les assommèrent avec la crosse de leurs armes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Héros**

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait tous les regards curieux étaient dirigés vers les gardes ayant capturés deux natifs. Octavia couru vers l'entrée du camp, elle était devenue assez proche des natifs et veillait à leur bon traitement au sein du camp. Elle reconnu immédiatement les visages des prisonniers, la colère montait en elle, elle se dirigea furieusement vers le Major Byrne et la gifla. D'un coup toutes les armes furent tournées veste elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit ! C'est Lincoln et … oh mon dieu appelez Abby et Bellamy, c'est Clarke ! »

Ils furent emmenés à la baie médicale, la rumeur s'était vite propagée dans le camp, un natif avait sauvé et ramené la fille de la chancelière. Cet acte était peut-être le début d'un espoir de paix.

Pendant ce temps, Abby et Jackson s'activaient autour de Clarke dont l'état était plus qu'inquiétant. Lincoln allait bien, il était juste un peu sonné et Octavia veillait auprès de lui.

La journée passa extrêmement vite, les deux médecins avaient passés leur temps à essayer de stabiliser Clarke toujours inconsciente. Leur plus grande priorité était ses nombreuses plaies au crâne. Elle avait été assommée de nombreuses fois, Abby suspectait une commotion cérébrale et redoutait un traumatisme crânien plus grave. Elle aurait tant voulu avoir toute la technologie présente sur l'arche mais elle devait se contenter du matériel rudimentaire ayant survécu au crash.

Le soir alors qu'elle prenait les constantes de se fille, Clarke commença à convulser. Abby appela Jackson pour l'aider, il commença alors à fouiller tous les tiroirs pour trouver un antiépileptique. Par chance il trouva cinq ampoules de clonazepam, en préleva dans une seringue et la tendit à Abby qui l'injecta dans l'intraveineuse de sa fille. Les convulsions cessèrent mais lorsque ils voulurent prendre le pouls de Clarke, ils remarquèrent que son cœur ne battait plus. Abby fondit en larmes, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Clarke, elle avait perdu tous ces moyens. Jackson l'écarta et commença un massage cardiaque. Rapidement la chancelière se reconcentra, sorti un flacon d'adrénaline et en injecta une dose à sa fille mais rien n'y faisait Clarke était toujours en arrêt. Elle prit la décision de lui redonner une dose tandis que son collègue continuait les compressions.

« Abby …

\- Non n'y pense même pas ! Je ne la laisserai pas mourir !

\- Si son cœur ne reprends pas …

\- Je vais lui refaire une dose d'adrénaline.

\- Tu dois penser entant que chancelière, si tu continues tu vas vider notre stock de médicaments … »

Jackson attrapa alors une matraque électrique et pointa la chancelière avec.

« Abby écartes-toi !

\- Jackson qu'est-ce que …

\- Abby je vous demande de vous écarter ! »

La chancelière s'exécuta, tomba à genoux et commença à pleurer. Jackson posa le bout de la matraque sur la poitrine de Clarke et actionna la décharge. Abby, qui avait entendu le bruit caractéristique des décharges se releva pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit son collègue essayant d'utiliser le bâton électrique comme défibrillateur.

« J'ai senti son pouls mais elle fibrillait. Désolé d'avoir été si brusque, j'ai voulu faire au plus vite, j'avais peur de la perdre à nouveau » répondit la médecin, désolé.

Abby attrapa le poignet de sa fille afin de vérifier si elle avait un rythme cardiaque. Une vague de soulagement la traversa alors, Clarke était en vie.

La chancelière était exténué, elle tenait néanmoins à rester au chevet de sa fille. De nombreuses personnes étaient venues prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme mais étrangement Bellamy n'avait pas fait d'apparitions ce qui était assez inquiétant.

Clarke commençait à se réveiller, sa tête la faisait toujours souffrir. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le peu de lumière présente dans la pièce l'éblouit. Voyant ça, Abby qui veillait toujours fouilla dans un des tiroirs pour en sortir une paire de lunettes de soleil et les mit devant les yeux de sa fille ce qui soulagea la jeune femme. Elle était encore confuse mais elle se rappela rapidement le natif qui l'avait aidé.

« Où est-il ?

\- Qui ça Clarke ?

\- Le natif qui m'a sauver, il ne faut pas lui faire de mal …

\- Mais voyons Clarke, pourquoi ferions nous du mal à Lincoln ?

\- Lincoln ?

\- Oui c'est lui le natif qui t'as sauvé. Tu ne te souviens pas, s'inquiéta Abby.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était Lincoln, je n'arrivais pas à bien voir son visage, tout était flou et … Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Pourquoi vous l'avez assommé ? Des nouvelles de Murphy ? »

Abby tenta de calmer ça fille en lui expliquant que le Major Byrne et les gardes ne les avaient pas reconnus et qu'ils étaient désolés d'avoir utilisé la violence mais que Lincoln allait bien, qu'il avait la tête dure. Elle lui expliqua aussi que ça avait apaisé les tentions du camp vis-à-vis des natifs avant de passer sur le cas de Murphy. La chancelière révéla à sa fille que pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas essayés de chercher le garçon et qu'il était certainement au mains des natifs.

Clarke voulu se lever pour aller remercier Lincoln, elle était encore beaucoup trop faible et pensait déjà au sermon qu'allait lui faire ça mère comme quoi elle devait se reposer, … Mais au lieu de ça Abby l'aida à enfiler des chaussures et une tenue décente.

Tous la camp était heureux de voir Clarke debout, avec l'aide de sa mère certes mais c'était déjà ça.

« Où va-t-on ? Demanda la jeune femme. Lincoln n'a pas emménagé dans la tente d'Octavia ?

\- Tu vas voir … »

Elles arrivèrent devant une estrade, Marcus y était ainsi que Jackson et Lincoln. Il y avait quelques rondins de bois placés juste devant faisant office de banc. Elles s'y assirent et une sorte de cérémonie commença. Clarke était fatiguée et n'écoutait pas à moitié ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son nom.

« Pour avoir sauvé Clarke Griffin, la fille de la chancelière, les habitants de l'arche sont fières de vous attribuer à vous Lincoln du la tribu des Trikru, la médaille de l'honneur. Et pour vous Éric Jackson, le prix du citoyen du mois pour avoir en plus veillé à nos réserves » déclara solennellement Marcus.

S'en suit un discourt valorisant sur les natifs, sur l'importance de faire la paix avec eux et sur le nouveau mode de fonctionnement du camp rebaptisé Arkadia. Il ne sera plus uniquement question de sanctions pour fauteurs de troubles mais aussi et dès à présent de récompenses pour les héros. Car oui Lincoln et Jackson étaient devenus des héros.

Après la cérémonie Clarke remercia ses deux sauveurs et en particulier Lincoln avant d'aller se reposer. C'est à mis chemin qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vu Bellamy de la journée.

« Maman, tu as vu Bellamy ?

\- Non désolé Clarke, je suis restée près de toi dans le baie médicale »

C'est alors qu'Octavia passa avec Lincoln pour retourner à leur tente. Clarke les interpella et leur demanda si ils n'avaient pas vu Bellamy. Ils déclarèrent que non mais elle savait que c'était faux, elle le voyait dans les yeux d'Octavia, la jeune femme savait quelque chose.

« Clarke, il faut qu'on rentre tu dois te reposer, ça a été une longue journée, déclara doucement Abby.

\- Non ! Où est Bellamy Octavia ?

\- …

\- Lincoln ?

\- … après notre retour, il m'a demandé à quel endroit je t'avais trouvée et ce que j'avais fait de Murphy …

\- Il s'en veut Clarke, il n'a pas arrêté de me répéter qu'il aurait dû te protéger et rester avec toi » le coupa alors Octavia.

Bellamy voulait retrouver Murphy et lui faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Clarke. Mais ça voulait surtout dire qu'il était parti seul, certainement armé dans le territoire des natifs. La jeune femme prit peur, ce scénario elle le connaissait, elle l'avait déjà vécu avec Finn. Elle ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise, Bellamy pouvait être très impulsif quand il était énervé.

Clarke lâcha sa mère et se dirigea vers la clôture, elle devait le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques mètres qu'une violente douleur apparu dans sa tête, paralysant tous ces membres. Elle s'effondra sur le sol avant de perdre connaissance. Abby accourt auprès de se fille dont corps commençait à trembler de plus en plus fort. Plusieurs personnes l'aidèrent à transporter le jeune femme jusqu'à la baie médicale. Abby appela Jackson et les deux médecins conclurent rapidement qu'elle faisait une nouvelle crise de convulsions. Ils lui firent une injection de clonazepam mais il n'eut aucun effet. Ils devaient absolument stopper cette crise ou le cœur de Clarke risquait de lâcher. Ils réitérèrent la procédure ce qui calma enfin le jeune femme néanmoins sa respiration était faible et préoccupante. Ils devaient absolument trouver la cause de ces crises si ils voulaient la sauver mais comment, ils n'avaient aucun matériel médical assez précis.

« Ça doit forcément venir des coups qu'elle à reçu à la tête, déclara Jackson.

\- Ce qui nous laisse une panoplie de traumatismes crâniens et de lésions graves. Elle est peut-être entrain de mourir devant nos yeux et on n'en sait strictement rien, pleura Abby.

\- Procédons par élimination alors, proposa le second médecin. Je ne pense pas que se soit un œdème ou un hématome, elle n'est pas tombée dans le coma après sa première crise de convulsions ce qui aurait été logique vu qu'elle n'a pas reçu de traitement médicale. On peut aussi écarter les traumatismes sévères parce que, sans vous offenser, même si c'est une battante elle n'aurait pas survécu jusqu'à présent. Tous ces reflexes sont bons, on peut donc écarter les lésions physiques du cerveau. Ce qui nous laisse une hémorragie, une thrombose et une commotion »

Ils étaient face à une impasse, ils avaient besoins de plus d'examens. Abby était assez pessimiste, vu la gravité des symptômes de sa fille elle penchait plus pour l'hémorragie mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en assurer. La seule façon de s'en assurer aurait été d'ouvrir mais c'était impossible, pas dans ces conditions.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour tout le monde, alors voilà j'ai une bonne et une maivaise nouvelle.**_

 _ **La bonne, voici un nouveau petit chapitre parce que je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais un peu emmêlée les pinceaux dans mes dates de publication. Il y aura un nouveau chapitre dimanche prochain et ensuite je reprendrai le rythme d'une semaine sur deux.**_

 _ **La mauvaise, j'ai beaucoup trop d'idées et pas assez de temps. En effet, je travaille activement sur trois fictions dont celle-ci et une toute nouvelle avec des chapitres plus longs, de meilleurs tournures de phrases, ... Néanmoins, elle ne sera pas basée sur la série the 100 car ma fiction un choix difficile à encore un long avenir devant elle et ce n'est encore que le début. Lorsque j'ai commencé à publier cette histoire j'avais quelques chapitre écrits à l'avance mais je n'ai plus assez de temps pour me permettre de garder cette avance. J'ai une seconde session à étudier et j'ai en plus des flashs à propos de trois nouvelles fictions potentielles. Et donc pour en venir au but, il se pourrais que dans le futur, j'espace un peu plus la publication de nouveaux chapitres.**_

 _ **Je tenais aussi à remercier les gens qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, d'où aussi ce chapitre un peu à l'avance**_.

 _ **Voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire, désolé si ce fut un peu long, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Enjoy !**_

 **Chapitre 10 : Pile ou face**

Faire un marcher avec le Mont Weather, cette idée trottait dans la tête de la chancelière. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas faire ça après ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa fille et puis qu'allait-elle leur proposer en échange ? Elle devait trouver un autre moyen, elle ne pouvait quand même pas percer un trou dans le crâne de sa fille sans matériel chirurgicale. Elle avait besoin de conseils mais Jackson était le seul ayant les compétences et leurs idées divergeaient assez. Il fallait peser le pour et le contre de chaque solution mais Jackson pensait plutôt à une thrombose provoqué par un caillot de sang coagulé et Abby à une hémorragie. Or les deux traitements étaient antagonistes, si ils traitaient Clarke pour l'hémorragie et qu'il s'avérait qu'elle faisait une thrombose ça la tuerait. Ils étaient tous les deux entrain de débattre à propos de leur hypothèses quand Raven entra dans la pièce. La jeune mécanicienne venait prendre des nouvelles de Clarke, ayant apprit que son état se détériorait.

Abby eut alors une idée un peu folle, mécanicien c'était un peu comme médecin pour les machines. Raven pourrait les aider à faire le point. De toute façon ils ne faisaient que tourner en rond. La chancelière commença alors une analogie comparent le cerveau de sa fille à un moteur. Et demanda à Raven se qu'elle ferait.

« Abby je ne suis pas médecin, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais vous aider.

\- C'est presque la même chose Raven, imagine un moteur en panne. Comment tu te décides sachant que tu ne sais pas aller voir ce qu'il se passe dans le moteur … de toute façon si tu ne nous aide pas on sera obligés de le faire à pile ou face.

\- Ça dépend … il y a pleins de facteurs qui peuvent entrer en jeux … Je regarderais le flux de liquide sortant, depuis combien de temps ça fuit, le type de fuite …

\- Attends répète un peu ça, la coupa Abby.

\- Le type de fuite ?

\- Non, non avant !

\- Depuis combien de temps ça fuit ?

\- Oui qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Si ça fuit depuis longtemps, il n'y a probablement plus de liquide ou alors le liquide a créé un bouchon et ne circule plus.

\- J'ai pris les constantes de Clarke il y a une heure et tout était normal, s'étonna Abby.

\- Si Clarke faisait une hémorragie, elle serait déjà tombée dans le coma et pour la thrombose elle aurait eu des signes.

\- Comment tu sais tout ca ? S'étonna Jackson.

\- Si je n'avais pas été prise en gravite zéro j'aurais tenté la médecine. Et si vous aviez tord tous les deux ? Vous êtes certains qu'ils n'y a pas d'autre possibilité ? »

Raven avait raison, ils n'avaient pas pris en compte la commotion cérébrale car dans la plus part des cas ça ne cause pas des symptômes aussi important. Mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle avait de multiples commotion. Quand ils y réfléchissaient c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun véritable traitement à part le repos. Elle était si faible et ils ne leur restait que deux ampoules de clonazepam. La prochaine crise pourrait la tuer, ils devaient absolument traiter ces convulsions. Abby se souvint alors d'un de ces patients Christophe Origane, il n'avait pas survécu au crash mais ils prenait de puissants antiépileptiques sur l'arche. Si elle les retrouvait ça pourrait peut-être sauver Clarke. Les deux médecins se mirent alors à la recherche du médicament. Le Phénobarbital était un liquide rouge à injecter en intraveineuse une fois par jour qui devait être conservé au frais. Miraculeusement le système électrique de la baie médicale était presque intacte après le crash, ils avaient pu remettre le courant après une semaine tout au plus. Il y avait encore des chances que les médicaments soient utilisables. Jackson se souvint d'un congélateur rempli de flacons contenant un liquide rouge. Certaines bouteilles étaient cassées mais ils avaient décidés de conserver cette réserve. Le médecin se dirigea vers l'endroit de stockage priant pour que le réfrigérateur soit toujours alimenté en électricité. Il fut soulagé de voir le voyant vert allumé, aidé par Abby, il ouvrit le réservoir laissant apparaître des centaines de flacons congelés. Ils les sortirent délicatement de là et déplacèrent ceux en état dans un frigo afin de les faire dégeler en douceur. Ils réussirent à en préserver au moins pour un an, c'était plus que ce qu'avait espéré Abby.

Le lendemain, plus de la moitié du Phénobarbital était redevenu liquide et ils purent commencer le traitement de Clarke. À son réveil la jeune femme était désorientée et se sentait nauséeuse mais elle se rappela rapidement de la confession de Lincoln à propos de Murphy et Bellamy. Elle était inquiète, il avait disparu depuis près de deux jours, il pouvait être n'importe où.

« Il faut que je le retrouve !

\- Tu n'iras nulle part Clarke ! J'ai failli te perdre deux fois ces derniers temps et je ne pourrai pas supporter te perdre à nouveau !

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser maman, tu as peut-être failli me perdre deux fois mais moi j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup trop de gens ! »

C'est alors qu'elle senti une vague de nausées monter, Abby eu à peine le temps de lui tendre un sceau qu'elle vomit le maigre contenu de son estomac dedans. Clarke paniqua, pendant dix minutes elle ne pu s'empêcher de vomir mais sa mère la rassura en lui expliquant que c'était un des effets secondaires du Phénobarbital mais que d'après la femme d'Origane ça passerait. Ne connaissant pas bien ce médicament, elle avait préféré se renseigner sur la posologie et les possibles effets. Il y en avait une liste assez importante, allant de simples maux de têtes à de fortes migraines, en passant par la fatigue, les vomissements, les pertes d'équilibre,… c'était un médicament vraiment fort. Mais si ça pouvait empêcher Clarke de faire des crises, ça en valait la peine.

Clarke se sentait mieux à présent et s'était résolue à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Bellamy. Il lui restait encore un espoir, une carte à jouer … Octavia.

« Tu es sure de ça Octavia ?

\- Oui c'est ce que Nyko a dit à Lincoln.

\- Bon on fait comme on a dit alors.

\- Ta mère est au courant ?

\- T'occupes pas de ça fait juste parvenir le message je m'occupe du reste. Raven te fera sortir … Oh et reste en vie »


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Une promesse est une promesse**

Octavia attendait, les mains en l'air devant l'entrée de Polis scandant « Ai laik Okteivia kom Skaikru en ai don won imfou gon Heda kom Klark kom Skaikru »

La porte s'ouvrit le commandant ainsi que deux gardes se dirigèrent vers elle. Lexa, intriguée, l'interrogea sur le message à lui transmettre.

« Nous savons que vous détenez l'un des nôtres et nous aimerions faire un marché pour le récupérer.

\- Pourquoi t'envoyer toi, Clarke n'aurait-elle pas pu venir en personne ?

\- Non commandant, Clarke a été blessée et ne peut pas se déplacer sur d'aussi longues distances.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? S'inquiéta Lexa.

\- Ça ira, elle vous propose un rendez-vous, demain au couché du soleil à la lisière de la forêt, pas d'armes et Clarke veut s'assurer de la santé du nôtre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?

\- … Clarke »

Sans réfléchir Lexa accepta et les deux femmes partirent chacune de leur côtés. Octavia devait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Clarke quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'échanger son amie contre son frère. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

« Quoi mais t'es malade ? Comment t'as pu faire ça, c'est irresponsable et égoïste ! Cria Raven.

\- Je … je suis désolée c'est sorti tout seul et je … sanglota Octavia.

\- Arrête Raven, elle a eu raison de faire ça, c'est ma faute si Bellamy a été capturé.

\- Non Clarke, c'est la faute de Murphy tout ça, oh qu'est-ce j'ai fait …

\- Octavia, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Lexa ne me fera aucun mal »

Le lendemain matin Abby fit son injection à Clarke ce qui la rendit malade le reste de la matinée. Elle était faible mais devait prendre des forces pour la confrontation de ce soir. Une fois les nausées passées, elle s'obligea à avaler un maigre repas et retourna dormir. Son lit lui semblait si confortable et doux, pourtant elle s'y sentait terriblement seule. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'Octavia dû la secouer à maintes reprises pour la réveiller. Comme prévu, Raven les fit sortir du camp en discrétion et le deux jeunes femmes se mirent en route.

Arrivées au point de rendez-vous, Octavia aida Clarke à descendre de son cheval. Lexa ainsi que deux de ses gardes étaient là à les regarder. Le commandant fut choquée de voir la jeune femme si affaiblie. Elle avait l'impression qu'au moindre coup de vent Clarke s'envolerait.

« Je pourrais te parler ... seule à seule », demanda t-elle en fixant Octavia.

La blonde acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elles s'écartèrent dans un endroit à l'abri des regards.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine Clarke.

\- Je sais ce qu'Octavia t'as promis alors finissons en vite, répondit-elle sèchement en s'appuyant sur un arbre.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu semble bien pâle.

\- J'ai juste reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête.

\- Bon allons y alors »

Les deux femmes retournèrent près des autres.

« Lid honon-de in !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Chuchota Clarke.

\- Amener les prisonniers.

\- Les ? »

C'est alors qu'elles virent deux gardes amener Bellamy et Murphy. Une rage monta alors en Clarke, elle était prête à foncer sur Murphy mais Octavia la retint.

« Heda pourquoi avez-vous fait prisonniers deux de mes hommes ?

\- Nous en avons trouvé un inconscient avec une arme près de lui et l'autre fusil au poing sur notre territoire, répondit Lexa assez surprise par la question.

\- Il s'avère que l'arme que vous avez trouvé près de Murphy, est la mienne. Il a essayé de me tuer, heureusement un natif est arrivé juste à temps pour me sauver. Bellamy voulait le retrouver pour lui faire payer.

\- Où veut tu en venir Clarke ?

\- Donc vous avez fait prisonnier l'un des miens juste parce qu'il était inconscient sur vos terres. Là c'est toi qui déshonore les condition de notre trêve. Murphy m'a agressé et devrait donc être jugé par mon peuple. Vous il vous faut un coupable pour la utilisation d'une arme sur votre territoire.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fous c'est Bellamy qu'on doit sauver pas Murphy, murmura Octavia.

\- Ce que je te propose c'est qu'on fasse un échange, je vous laisse Murphy, tu pourras le juger comme bon te semble et en échange tu me donne Bellamy.

\- Ce n'est pas Murphy qui a commis un crime envers nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi devrait-on le garder lui plutôt que l'autre.

\- Je préfère avoir à mes côtés celui qui a tenté de me venger plutôt que celui qui a tenté de me tuer.

\- Attendez je peux vous donner des informations sur les Skaikru je … Murphy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un des gardes le bâillonna.

\- C'est d'accord »

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main mais avant de repartir, le commandant regard Clarke.

« Je vois que même blessée tu ne perds pas le sens de la négociation. Mais n'oublie pas, tu as toujours une dette envers nous » lança Lexa en repartant avec Murphy.

Bellamy avait honte il n'avait pas pu sauver Clarke et maintenant elle s'était mise en danger pour le sauver lui. Le chemin allait être long, le silence était pesant jusqu'au moment où Clarke vacilla de son cheval. Bellamy la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, se sentant encore plus coupable.

« Clarke je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais du te protéger … »

Elle le coupa et l'embrassa.

« Tu n'a peut-être pas reçu la médaille d'honneur que l'on donne au héros mais tu est mon héro » dit elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

De retour au camp Abby gronda sa fille pendant plus de deux heures. Heureusement pour Clarke, l'avantage d'avoir une commotion cérébrale était de pouvoir se déconnecter totalement du monde qui l'entourait. Abby s'en rendit compte mais continua à la sermonner jusqu'à ce que des signes de fatigue apparaissent sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle l'envoya alors dormir comme une enfant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : La (nouvelle) journée de l'unité**

Les semaines passaient, tout était beaucoup plus calme depuis la trêve avec les natifs. Mais ce calme n'allait pas durer, l'hiver approchait dangereusement et les Skaikru n'étaient pas prêts. Les chasseurs revenaient les mains vides et Abby devait soigner de plus en plus de grippes et de rhums. Ils devaient trouver une solution ou ils ne passeraient pas l'hiver.

La panique prit d'assaut le camp quand un groupe de natifs arriva devant les portes d'Arkadia. Le commandant était là ainsi que plusieurs enfants.

« Commandant, salua Abby.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, ces enfants sont les futurs commandants mais ils sont malades, j'ai besoin que vous les soignez »

Abby les fit entrer, voyant qu'ils ne constituaient pas une menace, les habitants se mirent à aider les enfants pour arriver jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Avec l'aide de Jackson, les deux médecins diagnostiquèrent rapidement une intoxication aux métaux lourds. Les guérisseurs de Polis n'avaient pas le matériel pour soigner se genre de chose. Lexa aussi était malade même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher mais Abby lui fit vite comprendre que si elle ne prenait pas le traitement l'un des enfants allait vite devenir le nouveau commandant. Lexa n'appréciait pas l'autorité du médecin mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avala donc le médicament mais refusa de se reposer malgré les recommandations d'Abby.

« Où est Clarke ?

\- Dans sa chambre je pense.

\- Puis-je aller la voir ? »

La chancelière accepta à condition que le commandant se repose après.

Le camp paraissait petit par rapport à Polis mais était beaucoup plus calme. La chambre de Clarke était tout près de la baie médicale, Lexa n'eut pas de peine à la trouver. Elle frappa à la porte et une voix faible lui répondit d'entrer. Clarke était en boule dans son lit. Elle devait toujours prendre son traitement pour les convulsions car Abby redoutait une nouvelle crise. Malheureusement, contrairement à ce qu'avait dit la femme d'Origane, le corps de Clarke ne s'était pas accoutumé et elle souffrait encore des effets secondaires.

« Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Lexa.

\- Oui c'est rien ça ira mieux après midi. Que fais tu ici ?

\- Les Natblida étaient malades et nos guérisseurs n'arrivaient pas à les soigner alors j'ai décidé de venir vous demander vote aide »

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Clarke mentionne les difficultés qu'ils rencontraient avec l'arrivée l'hiver. Lexa avait une dette envers les Skaikru, ils avaient sauvés les futurs commandants et sa vie par la même occasion. Elle proposa alors à Clarke de s'unir pour l'hiver. Les Skaikru aideraient les natifs à soigner les malades et enseigneraient quelques techniques aux guérisseurs. En contre partie, les natifs les aideraient à renforcer leurs habitations et leurs donneraient des astuces de chasse. Cela semblait une bonne idée. Une fois le mauvais moment passé, Clarke proposa l'idée de Lexa à sa mère, la chancelière. Au final, les natifs n'étaient pas si différents qu'eux, eux aussi appréhendaient l'arrivée de l'hiver.

Après en avoir discuté avec ses conseillers, un accord fut trouvé à l'unanimité. La trêve se transformerait en entraide. Une fois les natifs soignés, Lexa organisa une fête pour concrétiser leur union. Les représentants de tous les clans étaient invités. À Arkadia se serait Clarke et Bellamy qui iraient, ils étaient les mieux placés pour bien se faire voir par les natifs. Abby avait hésité à laisser Clarke y aller mais la fête commençait l'après midi et se finissait le soir, elle serait rentrée pour son injection le lendemain matin.

Ils partirent avec les gardes que Lexa leurs avait envoyés pour les escorter jusqu'à Polis. Ils furent agréablement bien accueillis, les natifs avaient le sens de la fête et célèbrent dignement cette nouvelle journée de l'unité. Régulièrement, Bellamy donnait des nouvelles à Abby via une radio qu'il avait prit avec lui. En début de soirée, il commença à pleuvoir, pluie qui se transforma en grêle et rapidement une véritable tempête s'abattit sur Polis. À Arkadia la situation était un peu meilleure et tout le monde avait pu se réfugier dans l'arche. Le temps passait et la tempête faisait toujours rage.

« Nous avons des chambres, vous n'avez qu'à loger ici le temps que la tempête se calme » proposa Lexa.

Bellamy n'aimait pas cette idée, il fallait absolument que Clarke soit de retour au camp le lendemain matin. Mais sortir dehors était beaucoup trop risqué. Il prévient Abby par radio, la chancelière était du même avis que lui mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Bellamy lui promit de veiller sur sa fille et rejoignit Clarke dans le lit, elle était exténuée et dormait déjà.

Le lendemain, l'orage se calma aux alentours de midi et les deux Skaikru purent reprendre la route pour Arkadia. Bellamy était nerveux, Clarke aurait déjà du recevoir son injection, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Le commandant les raccompagnerait jusqu'au camp où elle pourrait donner à Abby un précieux objet qui leur permettrait de se balader en plein territoire natif sans aucun risque.

Ils pouvaient enfin distinguer l'anneau de l'arche au loin, Bellamy semblait apaisé. Ils continuèrent à avancer mais Clarke commençait à avoir des migraines.

« Bellamy … je ne me sent pas bien … » déclara t-elle avant de tomber de son cheval.

Bellamy était paniqué alors que Clarke commençait à convulser. Soudain les gardes le pointèrent avec leurs lances.

« Heda, ils ont amené un malade pour nous contaminer !

\- Commandant, vous connaissez Clarke, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est la paix, vous croyez vraiment qu'elle serait venue dans l'intention de provoquer une guerre ? »

Bellamy avait raison et Lexa le savait, elle ordonna à ses gardes de baisser leurs armes, laissant ainsi le jeune homme s'occuper de Clarke. Il prit sa radio, l'alluma et prévint Abby. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre que la crise passe en évitant que Clarke ne se blesse. Les convulsions furent de courte durée mais le temps semblait avoir ralenti. Personne ne parlait, Bellamy serrait Clarke dans ses bras sous le regard horrifié du commandant et de sa garde. La crise arrivait à sa fin, les spasmes était de plus en plus légers et le corps de la jeune femme était de nouveau calme et détendu. Un peu trop détendu au goût de Bellamy qui s'empressa vérifier son état. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le cœur de Clarke ne battait plus. De son côté Abby paniquait, pourquoi n'avait-elle plus de nouvelles.

« Bellamy tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Clarke va bien ? Bellamy … »

Le jeune homme était concentré sur la blonde, à un tel point qu'il n'entendait même pas la chancelière à l'autre bout de la radio. Il se remémorait ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école. Trente compressions deux insufflations, trente compressions deux insufflations et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la personne finisse par respirer par elle-même. Il n'osait pas y aller trop fort peur de blesser Clarke mais si il n'arrivait pas à relancer son cœur elle allait mourir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, non ce n'était même pas envisageable. Il commença à accentuer ses compressions et ne s'arrêta plus. Il entendit un craque mais ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait certainement se lui briser une côte. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, sa vision se troubla. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ils étaient enfin en paix avec les natifs, ils allaient pouvoir commencer à vivre.

Tout à coup, une légère inspiration se fit entendre, il avait réussi, elle était en vie. Il s'empressa d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Abby avant de se remettre en marche. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, Clarke devait absolument voir un médecin.

Arrivés à Arkadia, Abby prit sa fille en charge à l'infirmière. En attendant qu'elle finisse Marcus discuta avec le commandant, se renseignant sur les coutumes natives, les lois et tout un tas d'autres choses. Après une bonne heure la chancelière vint près d'eux, Clarke irait bien, Bellamy était avec elle. Lexa lui remit l'artefact et lui demanda de souhaiter une bonne guérison à sa fille avant de repartir pour Polis.

La jeune blonde se réveillait doucement avec une petite gêne pour respirer mais elle avait connu pire. En ouvrant les yeux elle reconnu immédiatement le visage de Bellamy.

« Hey princesse plus jamais tu ne me fais un coup pareil compris ? »

Clarke voulu répondre mais fut prise par une quinte de toux.

« Hey tout va bien, calme toi, respire ... Désolé pour la côte, Abby à dit que ça cicatriserait assez vite ...

\- Merci » répondit-elle faiblement.


End file.
